Mike Zakarius
by Night Curse
Summary: "Solo quiero oler tu cabello una vez más, y que digas mi nombre, después podrás ser completa de Rivaille, mientras no muera no lo hagas. Solo sigue pronunciando mi nombre y sonriéndome tan tontamente como sueles hacer, cómo si hubiera esperanza no importa qué el mundo se destruya o que los humanos no valgamos la pena..." LeviHan One-Shot


LeviHan One-shot

POV de Mike.

* * *

.

_**Mike Zakarius**_

.

—Mike Zakarius…—se mordió el labio al pronunciar mi nombre tan despacio y tan bajo que solo nosotros sabíamos que hablaba, únicamente así de cerca es perceptible el color de su boca que va de un castaño rojizo a rosa opaco. Para un comportamiento tan inmaduro y pueril verla tranquila es de extrañar. Hemos sido pocos en presenciarle un comportamiento pasivo. Hanji siempre se enfoca en lo que hace, cuando vuelve de su mundo es una maraña de emociones todas positivas la mayor parte del tiempo —no por ello menos molestas.

Sin decir una sola palabra lo que detecto en el olor de su cuerpo no siempre lo puede negar, no nos molestamos en tratarlo. Está acostumbrada, además de la cotidiana naturaleza Zöe también es humana y nos puede pasar a cualquiera, a algunos más que a otros. Lo que nadie ha conseguido es lo que sigue siendo secreto entre ella y Rivaille.

Realmente son pocas las veces en que la veo tan detalladamente, se ejercita como todo soldado, es líder de escuadrón por sus méritos. Por un tiempo fue conocida por su letalidad y la expresión de su rostro al matar titanes, un odio irrefrenable. Con el cabello corto, falta de tacto y feminidad era pasado por alto su sexo, no se creía que era mujer. Conocerla fue extraño para mí, verla evolucionar de un odio tan inmenso a una insana curiosidad lo es aún más. Se engaña a si misma y a los que la rodean, tiene un don científico nato pero tampoco la detiene de asesinar cuando es hora.

Sus ojos tiene la capacidad de mutar del fanatismo de investigación a la locura tan rápido… si pudiera mantener esa apacible sonrisa tenue de ojos concentrados y dichosos nadie la trataría mal porque descubrirían su verdadera perfección para poseer esa nariz tan peculiar que corona a unos labios tan profanos y tentadores salivando con una sonrisa maniaca cuando se excita. Hanji no tiene la más mínima idea de que la belleza que la caracteriza porque siempre se encuentra sepultada tras los goggles, sus gafas y el cabello desarreglado del que no se ocupa en lavar sino solo lo recoge en una coleta. De atributos pasa por carencias enormes. Ella no sabe nada de sí misma. Nadie sabe nada, solo uno de nosotros lo sabe tan a menudo.

A mí me queda el contagio de su ánimo por la curiosidad a un nivel superficial, congeniar con sus ideas no. El mismo insecto que la atacó a ella me ha mordido. No soporto que acepte tan bien mi sentido del olfato desarrollado porque eso me vuelve a su mismo nivel de rareza. Yo no pedí adquirir esta habilidad. Supongo que ella tampoco pidió volverse a la investigación de los titanes pero lo aceptó.

Su optimismo es todo lo que podemos tener. Somos fenómenos. Veteranos. Si nos quedáramos en silencio habríamos enloquecido desde muchos años atrás. Es nuestra válvula. Si Hanji pierde la fe el equilibrio se pierde con ella. Necesitamos su locura y efusión o el cadáver que sabemos seremos algún día perderá la calidez que aporta toda la porquería que saca a comentar. Si todo se quedara en silencio nos sabríamos muerto ya en espíritu.

Ahora me maldigo porque me descubre observándola. Lo toma con liviandad, no le interesa ni lo interpreta de otra manera. Somos camaradas. No soy bueno con las miradas que impliquen algo más y representa tanto mi defensa como mi debilidad.

Los de la Legión de Reconocimiento no tenemos familia, no esposas, no hijos, nosotros somos hombres y mujeres muertos. Lo que nos queda es ser amantes fugaces o perenes. Y Hanji ha sido un cometa… Fueron tan escasas las veces en que recordó que era mujer que mi maldición fue haberla forzado a recordarlo la única vez que me pareció más hermosa que cualquiera otra mujer de cualquiera de los muros. Ella no me rechazó pero se me negó guardando distancia tan secamente haciéndome presa de su indiferencia que me no me quedó más remedio que seguir el mismo juego al que los soldados estamos acostumbrados: se indolentes a los sentimientos. No hay intereses salvo el de desquitar necesidades básicas.

Sus labios quietos no quiero mirarlos, ni a ellos ni a su cabello revuelto y húmedo porque acaba de bañarse una vez durmió hasta el medio día luego de cuatro noches sin parar en su trabajo.

La luz de la lámpara parpadea por una corriente de aire. Ella se muerde un labio cansada de llenar documentos.

—Erwin continúa con el ajuste de presupuesto. Que horror…

Sé al verla levantarse de su silla que nuestro momento ha terminado. Lo que distrae es la ausencia total de ironía. Su seriedad no me es tampoco extraña, pierde cuidado y su infantil carácter si no está en el modo. Y ahora no tiene ganas ni tiempo de ser como siempre.

Sus piernas son largas e insiste en usar ropa que oculte más su género. Vendar su pecho no es más que una estrategia. Seguramente maldice ser mujer cuando algo le molesta, pero le molestaría más ser hombre, al menos eso es lo que creo… Dejarse el cabello largo ha sido un pretexto para su desidia de cortarlo o no. Para sí misma no deja tiempo.

—Iré a entregárselos —digo revisando la secuencia de los papeles que me entrega. Hanji sonríe.

—¿Los tuyos ya los has llenado? —cuestiona sin verdadero interés.

Yo asiento —Esta mañana

A veces cruza los brazos como Rivaille, es natural que luzcan tan figurantes. Lo que fastidia es no tener nada qué devolverle para que paren. Lo hacen sin malicia pero es odioso. Creer ser superiores, serlo y llegar a ser odiados. Tantos años y no puedo acostumbrarme a odiarla por completo todavía. Si Hanji se sintiera menos como llega a sucederle a veces, es motivo de preocupación. Es importante para el equipo. Erwin sabe que es aún más que eso. Lo es.

No debimos estar juntos. Ella cree que le utilicé y me ha dejado creer que hizo lo mismo conmigo, que no tiene corazón para verse relacionada con nadie. Ha sido hace tanto tiempo que el que detecte el aroma de alguien más exudando de su cuerpo no le incomoda. Se ha vuelto cosa del pasado para ambos. No lo es para mí cuando es así de descuidada. Sin el pecho vendado y usando solo una camisa debajo de la tela alcanzan a definirse sus pezones. La noche es fría, no tiene la clase de pensamientos que cruzan por mi cabeza pero que en mi rostro no asoman ni una sombra.

Camino hacia la puerta.

—Descansa —se despide de mí con un bostezo de mala gana. Está cansada y así duda entre seguir despierta trabajando o ir a la cama.

—Mañana tienes experimentos—recuerdo las palabras de Erwin hace una hora

—A mediodía, primero Levi hará lo suyo ordenando a todos limpiar y yo más trabajo y preparativos antes de hacer nada. Lo que me recuerda… No seas tan duro con los rasos

Su maldito corazón lleno de sentimientos no puedo odiarlo, y sin embargo lo odio. Nadie puede tocarlo, es inabordable. Me irrita.

—Un soldado es un soldado

—Fuimos así antes. Perder la ilusión y la estabilidad que se creían seguras en la mentira utópica de los muros no es fácil de llevar… volverte soldado por esa razón tampoco… Todas esas familias… De mí ningún otro soldado se unirá a las fuerzas…

Lo que he hecho, hacerla recordar que es mujer, no es ni sano ni malo. Lo que huelo ahora es sal. Lágrimas que no deja escapar pestañeando para que se sequen. La llama parpadea de nuevo. Estoy en la puerta. Lo que implica es que nunca será madre, siendo de ella es una lástima. Creo que es mejor, no la imaginaría casada con dos o cuatro mocosos cuidando la casa y cocinando para su marido, ella no es así, es un soldado, no una madre. No querría ver a sus hijos encerrados en los muros o siendo devorados, no se soportaría.

—Nadie quiere entregar otra sangre que no sea la propia en el ejército. Por eso no se pasará a nadie Hanji

Ella no me presta atención porque ya lo sabía. No quiere hacerme sentir menos ni despreciarme por repetir lo sabido, le da lo mismo.

En el pasillo hay alguien más. Lo que sigue pasa una vez a la semana en promedio, a veces más, otras ninguna. La discreción ha sido la razón del desconocimiento general.

La he visto desnuda en más de una ocasión aunque solo una con un sentido importante. Perdido el sentido de feminidad no siente pudor. Es tan desconsiderada que se olvida que no a todo hombre pasa desapercibido el que ella sea mujer. Al que ha acabado por redescubrirla no se si sea capaz de odiarlo o si ya lo estoy haciendo.

Doblando el pasillo camino dos pasos más, me detengo. No necesito asomarme para saber que él está ahí, tan estoico como siempre, llamando a su puerta. Ella tarda en abrir, no dicen nada, no se apegan a una rutina. Él es demasiado frío y ella es demasiado para él, no obstante se complementan. La puerta se cierra con ambos adentro. Si alguna vez él se ha abierto a alguien y demostrado emociones de otro matiz ha sido con Zöe. Y Hanji solo deja a un lado su locura y efusión cuando se topa con él. Olvidan que estamos en constante lucha de supervivencia, una guerra difícil, y descargan su ira y frustración en el otro, quitan la lápida de sus espaldas para sostenerse mutuamente. Guardan silencio, va despacio o se enciende como una mecha. Están igual de desesperados que los demás pero ellos son diferentes.

Si Hanji no tuviera tanto en la cabeza con el cerebro funcionando sin descanso y si Rivaille no fuera la esperanza de la humanidad, el más fuerte de nosotros, podría odiarlos. Los odio y no me dejo llevar. Para ser tan distintos, contrarios en si mismos, es sorprendente la forma en que se han acoplado. No puedo dejar de pensar que de entre todas las cosas —cualidades y defectos— los dos estaban destinados a acabar así. Se complementan a un nivel que no entiendo. Es por mi olfato a mi parecer, químicamente lo que percibo no podría describirlo porque lo que huelo es tan indescriptible que siento celos. Jamás llegaría yo a lograr esa conexión si me mezclara con Hanji, no oleríamos así, y si Rivaille se juntara con otra tampoco lo lograría. Solo entre ellos pasa.

Odio que no digan nada y sean modestos, tan buenos para guardar este secreto, para fingir y callar, y tan malos para aceptar que lo que pasa es tan particular y perfecto que ponen de mal humor.

Un solo beso y se han mezclado. Lo que está hecho no puede ser borrado. Se han jurado no morir y lo cumplen cabalmente. Ninguno dice nada pero no soy el único que percibe lo que son. Para mí ellos son amantes porque lo son realmente, para los demás solo notan que se aman y no son nada. Es una maldita mentira, una enorme y buena.

Su ira y efusión son reales también.

El escuadrón de Rivaille están charlando en las barracas, una sola mujer entre hombres. Petra es la más inocente y si mal no recuerdo también la más joven. Escoger unirse a las reservas para un rostro como el suyo no es común, es bonita y se lo hacen saber muchos. Hace pensar que una buena razón para enlistarse es conseguir un marido héroe, por ello lo de élite. Está enamorada de Rivaille. Su idolatría la ha traído hasta aquí y ha llegado lejos, aunque pasar de lo platónico a lo real es imposible así que no hace nada para acercarse a su capitán, aguarda su momento para apoyar a su líder y ser vista de una manera distinta, como mujer, por él. Pero esto es imposible y ella aún no se ha dado cuenta aunque es notable su dolor por ver su amor no correspondido. Sé de buena fuente que es virgen, es joven después de todo, una gran ventaja para su belleza pero no se compararán jamás a las cicatrices de Hanji porque ella nos ha acompañado durante años. Cada cicatriz y marca en su piel trigueña son una memoria. Hanji es tanto temida como admirada. Altera. Hay tantas cosas que prefiere a volver a sentirse consumida por el odio y la venganza.

Cuando todo su equipo murió en una expedición y solo ella quedó viva antes que volverse loca o dejarse morir no descansó hasta que vio satisfecha su revancha por haber visto a sus compañeros ser devorados. El gas se le acabó y no pudo seguir usando su equipo de maniobras pero eso no la detuvo si tenían filo sus hojas todavía. Usó los árboles cercanos y a los propios titanes para cortar, sobrevivió durante horas completa huyendo y haciendo estrategia para lograr el mayor daño. Se desgarró los músculos haciéndolo, contracturándose y rebasando su límite. Al ocaso los titanes cayeron en estado suspendido. Despacio y silenciosa no quiso parar. Cuando la encontramos Rivaille tuvo que golpearla para que reaccionara, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera matar y había matado a tantos titanes que llegaron a dos dígitos, cuatro de ellos anormales. Hanji solo pudo llorar un par de lágrimas antes de desmayarse por el agotamiento. Nadie se la quitó a Rivaille que la cargó hasta su caballo y luego la dejó entre los heridos en un carro de regreso a los muros de María. Su nombre ya era sonado, ese día fue recordado aún más por soldados de los que la mayoría han muerto. Rumores cayeron sobre sus hombros como ha pasado conmigo, con Erwin, con Levi, con todo veterano. Ella ni siquiera quería recuperarse. Si no está ocupada es víctima de sus pensamientos y es lo que más odia, por eso lee tanto.

Petra podrá ser bonita y tener un gran corazón, una fortaleza grande, pero Hanji y la ferocidad que resguarda conteniéndose a sí misma están en otro nivel. No quiere ver a sus hombres morir, ha preferido enloquecer públicamente que dejarse devorar por la desesperación. Primero se arriesgaría a ella misma que dejar a otro morir en su lugar pero no siempre sucede, su equipo y los demás sabemos lo importante que es así que la que termina sobreviviendo siempre es ella y lo detesta. Continuar se le dificultaría aún más si no fuera por Rivaille.

La luz de los dormitorios se apaga, quedando solemne una. Seguramente Gunter o Erd.

Petra tiene toda esa pureza que un hombre buscaría en una mujer, dulzura y encanto, entrega y valor, pero olvida que nosotros no somos hombres normales. Para sobrevivir somos solo soldados, jamás esposos, difícilmente novios. Hanji es compleja, profunda y enigmática, de algo que podría parecer simple con ella se vuelve siniestro porque ella misma es sombría. Ser positiva y curiosa es una máscara que se ha fundido a su alma, ya no se la puede quitar. Vive con ello. A Rivaille la exaspera, por eso la detesta tanto. Y sé que si desapareciera esto Rivaille habría perdido a Hanji para siempre. La ama. Se aman el uno al otro aún si no se han dado cuenta.

Si uno de ellos muere no se dejarían morir en sacrificio así cómo así, saben que el otro continuaría, pero habrían muerto por dentro. No creo ni veo a futuro que pudieran remplazarse.

Quizás nunca hagan algo públicamente ni lleguen a mostrar sus sentimientos con libertad. Quieren vivir, y yo quiero que vivan. Deberán sobrevivir.

Al despertar tengo otra de esas extrañas sensaciones que Erwin y sus planes no me dejan sostener en la mente. Tengo el presentimiento de que si bien mi vida no iba a ser muy larga después de todo ahora se ha acortado más. Hay algo que huelo en el aire. Nos rodea a algunos. Todos morimos, quizás yo muera antes que otros. Moriré si he de morir, espero que sea por una buena causa y no por lo que despierte culpas y remordimientos. Podré desear a Hanji Zöe de una perversa forma, quisiera arrebatársela a Ackerman al menos una sola vez, pero tampoco sería capaz de hacer una herida así entre los dos porque los destruiría. Quisiera recordar su voz desgarrándose porque no le sacia la carne si está en búsqueda de libertad, acariciar su piel y enredarme con su cabello. Oler su cuello.

El que quisiera hacerlo no significa que lo vaya a hacer. Ella ya no me pertenece, y nunca me perteneció. Incluso a Rivaille no puedo verlo como dueño de un espíritu tan hambriento.

Enlistados por la mañana, reunión con Erwin. Sé lo que mis sentidos detectan, Rivaille tiene impregnado todo su aroma en la piel así se haya bañado, ella es inconfundible y ésta por igual despide la esencia de haber sido tomada. Hanji desprende el aroma a Rivaille, Rivaille huele a Hanji. Es tan típico.

Hoy estamos preparados para salir, hay una importante misión, a Zöe le ha sido autorizado traer especímenes si puede hacerlo, en verdad debe hacerlo. Ella se ríe, desde que se le conoce la idea de pelear con un titán y capturársele vivo, conservarlo y estudiarlo, ha cambiado. Zöe podrá estar desquiciada en muchas maneras, detrás de sus gafas siempre brillará esa chispa de anarquía e investigación a la que Rivaille no es tan indiferente conforme se le ve.

Lo que las tropas de reconocimiento hacemos es explorar el terreno en el exterior, nuestro trabajo provoca temor para algunos, sorprendentemente también admiración y envidia. El aire limpio y sin viciar de afuera es una sensación indescriptible, todos aquí hablan o piensan de él en su primera expedición si es que regresan con vida, sin embargo para mi siempre ha sido horrendo. Lo bello que pueda tener se pierde en cuando detecto a los titanes. La nube se deshace. Nadie está a salvo afuera.

Al lado de Erwin no tuve que hacer nada, veíamos las señales, eran repetidas y nos movíamos, encontramos lo que buscábamos y volvimos a trazar una zona de la que poco sabemos y no arriesgamos demasiado por investigarla. En nuestra misión en plena táctica Hanji se tuvo que deshacer de un anormal al que quería llevar de regreso a los muros, Erwin le dijo que si podía contenerlo que procediera pero cerca de perder a un hombre más quién le dio muerte fue Rivaille girando como bólido con su equipo de maniobras manchándose de sangre. La suciedad poco le importó cuando la regañó como una madre acalorada por una travesura inmensa de uno de sus hijos.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Otro hombre casi muere por esta estupidez!

—Lo estábamos controlando

—¡No es cierto!

Al ver al equipo de Rivaille arribar y al de Hanji poner esa cara de no entender qué hacer es claro que no soy el único que no sabe en que momento el capitán la besará para probar algo o si acabará pateándola hasta que se le caigan los dientes. Lo veo mirarla con tanta ira que en alguna parte sé que no la merece o ella no lo merece o nadie los merece a ninguno de los dos con todos sus defectos y virtudes, en Hanji marcado más lo negativo. De estar en el lugar de Rivaille le habría golpeado pero arrepentido al instante antes de besarla. Pero, no soy él, por eso la trata tan despectivamente.

Ahora, ese no es el problema en el que debo concentrarme porque no es más que una distracción para lo de importancia.

—Erwin

—¿Qué pasa? —mi mirada le dice lo que huelo.

—Del norte, también a las tres…

En el cielo estalla la señal. Anormales.

Los ojos de Hanji se hacen más grandes.

—¡Ya te dije que no maldita sea! —la jaló de la ropa Rivaille tirándola porque le leyó el pensamiento. Sacó las hojas de su equipo, una espada en cada mano.

—Son demasiados

—Tendremos que quitarnos a los del camino —me responde anclándose hacia un árbol.

—¡Rivaille! —grita Hanji subiendo a otro árbol cercano. Una de sus espadas había perdido filo, ella le lanzó una de las suyas a un lado de la cabeza enterrándose en la corteza. Cualquiera pensaría que fue para amenazarlo, no se inmutan y el la toma sin agradecerle —No te sobreexcedas…

Ella no sonríe esta vez. Es capaz de una seriedad vez en cuando. ¿Quién es el indolente aquí?

Él no mira a nadie cuando se marcha, su equipo le sigue. Erwin confía en lo que hace, indica la retirada. Ningún espécimen irá de regreso con nosotros, han habido demasiados anormales, y decenas de soldados perdidos. Retirada. Erwin deberá dar explicaciones.

En el camino de regreso a todo galope Hanji se queda cerca de mí. A los diez minutos huelo en el aire que vienen detrás de nosotros, uno de diez y dos de siete metros, hay lugar donde usar el equipo, rocas de granito, suelo aluvial cerca, no sé sobre que balbucea Hanji sobre la tierra.

—Erwin, ¡Son míos!— declara saltando de su corcel— Nifa, cuida mi caballo y los de los de los demás, trae a los de transporte en cuanto tengamos al primero

—¡Capitana!

—Y quiero este carro conmigo, protejan a los ocupantes —se desliza en maniobras hacia las rocas—. Seré la carnada, Moblit, lleva a ese par a dar una vuelta

—¡Capitana! ¡Vienen otros a la izquierda!

—¡Sigan el plan! Estos me van a seguir…

Cabalgando a prisa miro atrás a Hanji deshacerse de los que nos persiguen, su equipo hace un buen trabajo manteniendo ocupados a los titanes hambrientos que les prestan atención. Uno de ellos se enreda con la mano del de diez metros, se cura rápido y lo atrae para comerlo. Se escucha un grito, pasa una sombra y los demás se quedan absortos, presas de la impresión e inmovilizados.

—¡Oi! Ojos bonitos…— una cortada perfecta en el cuello. Hanji. Su soldado es libre —no puedo dejar que te comas a mi equipo no importa el hambre que tengas… —suelta una carcajada—¿Estás bien? —interroga a la otrora víctima.

—Si capitana… —balbucea.

—Preparen las redes. No perderemos más especímenes

—¡Capitana Hanji! —vuelven a gritar. Esta corta los brazos del titán que los atacaba. Es molesto cómo pueden comportarse tan inútiles algunos soldados en los momentos importantes, ella corta tobillos, rebana una pierna por completo. Sonríe.

Su equipo se desconcierta con su comportamiento, y aún así siguen a su lado, admirándola, respetándola, temiéndola.

—¿La vas a dejar hacerlo? —inquiero saltándome las venas en la cara, en mis manos y por mis brazos también se marcan. Erwin se muestra normal. Concentrado. Es flemático con lo que pase por mi cabeza.

—Ella sabe lo que hace. Si regresamos con las manos vacías tendré que dar la cara a los de arriba. Dejémosla ir tan lejos como quiera. Irás a ayudarla si lo necesita, por el momento no tiene problemas

Guardo silencio. Tiene razón.

Verla pelear no me preocupa o eso es lo que me hago pensar. Para los que están a mi lado sucumben susurros.

—No puedo creer que se empeñe tanto en atraparlos vivos…

—Es una loca

—¿Cómo puede reírse en un momento como este?

—He escuchado que está desquiciada…

Hanji espera a que se curen los titanes preparando las trampas, una vez lo hacen uno se lanza a atacarlos.

—¡Fuego! —da la orden. Una red acierta, Hanji corta para dejarlo inmóvil —¡Las espadas! ¡Ahora! —le son alcanzadas unas lanzas que entierra en las articulaciones del titán, Una más a empujar por un ojo hasta atravesar el cráneo. Por otro flanco aparecen un miembro de su equipo trayendo a un titán de siete metros.

—¡Capitana Hanji!

—Moblit, disparen la red

Al intentarlo algo no funciona.

—¡Dispara la red!

—No… ¡Esta defectuosa. No se abrirá!

Su capitana baja por ella maniobrando contra el titán, la deja volar a una distancia sobre él, va hacia arriba, el titán salta. Ella se impulsa hacia abajo, juro que creí que la devoraría, que le arrancaría una pierna. Hanji corta el barril con su espada empujando la red con su peso. La espada hacia abajo cortando un brazo, se escuchan de esos gritos guturales. No puedo seguir viendo ni oyendo lo que pasa, Erwin me dice que regrese con los carros, hay que encadenarlos y llevarlos hacia las murallas también, el transporte es un fastidio. Ocupar su hambre para hacerlos caminar es horrendo, se les corta constantemente las manos y la mandíbula, este grupo se adelantará. Hanji se une a Erwin y a mí a los pocos minutos una vez terminamos, no ha sido una misión inútil.

—Bien hecho Hanji, esta expedición no será un desperdicio después de todo

—Deja mis aficiones en otro lado. ¿Hay novedades de los otros escuadrones?

Lo que está preguntando es _"¿Rivaille sigue vivo?"._

—No han habido señales

Decirle esto yo es masoquista. Ella merece más de mí. No pregunta más. Cabalgamos.

Erwin le da permiso de adelantarse a la muralla, Hanji no lo preguntó, esta ansiosa en silencio. Puedo oler su tensión se muestre todo lo concentrada que quiera. Es aquí donde me gustaría encontrar palabras para decirle. No las tengo. Podré tener sentimientos, no tengo vías para hacer nada porque no me siento capaz de mostrarme de esa manera.

Nos detenemos cuando vemos a un grupo de tres caballos acercarse. El escuadrón de Rivaille, de una saliente aparece su capitán al que se le tensa el equipo de maniobras tridimensional a medio movimiento y queda colgado. Petra se regresa por él.

—¡Capitán! —su grito nos alerta a todos.

—¡Ve Hanji! ¡Ve! —exclama Erwin. Seguimos cabalgando. He perdido otra oportunidad de hablarle.

—¡Rivaille! —le grita ella con su nombre en los labios. Aunque Petra estaba más cerca es Hanji la que se pone de pie sobre el lomo de su caballo que va más rápido, abre los brazos, y dirige los ganchos de su equipo de maniobras a un árbol cercano y la roca donde está atrapado Rivaille. Al verla saltar con la capa al aire es un ánima o un ave, hasta el aire que la rodea es diferente y la luz que se cuela en un claro la ilumina en una línea dorada. Lanza el metal de su arma a donde le sostienen los cables a nuestro compañero cortándose, Rivaille cae hacia el vacío, ella se impulsa en el filo de la roca de la que él estaba sostenido a atraparlo con una pirueta sujetándose del cable, se corta la mano, no sé cómo no se quedó sin dedos por esto porque al ver su herida la carne había cortado al punto de vérsele el hueso. De nuevo se reubica con el equipo tridimensional. Se desliza cuidadosamente al suelo sangrando. Petra, para ser la primera en ir tras él, llega al último. Como si no le importara cuanta sangre esté perdiendo Hanji no pierde la concentración.

—Rivaille… —lo sostiene de los hombros y este se desploma en su pecho porque no puede andar ni un paso. Está al borde de perder la conciencia si acaba de perder el piso, está malherido—. ¿Pero qué es lo que ha pasado? ¡Rivaille! —le exige Zöe más como amiga que como pareja. Sus sentimientos están entremezclados. Es preocupación auténtica, pura como la oscuridad de su idilio.

—Cállate —fuerza la voz el capitán desde su garganta. Hanji no lo suelta. Silba. Su caballo llega con ella. La sangre de su mano cae a la cara del enano malagradecido y solo ahí se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho por él.

—Todos, vamos de regreso a María ahora —recoge el brazo de Rivaille en su hombro ocupando el equipo de maniobras para subirse a su caballo poniéndolo enfrente para no soltarlo, los cables regresan a los engranes. Equilibra el cuerpo de su compañero sobre sus piernas, le exige a su caballo que ande más rápido tomando las riendas con la mano que no se ha herido. El equipo de Rivaille le sigue. Se acerca a la carreta de heridos, Rivaille está sangrando.

Le ayudan a recibirlo, vuelve a darle su caballo a Nifa, se sube en el carro también, corta de su propia capa para hacer un torniquete.

—Tienes una hemorragia, has perdido sangre… —revisa su torso.

—No digas lo obvio cuatro ojos de mierda

Hanji pasa por alto el insulto, con esa herida el mal humor es de esperarse, pide una bengala, calienta un cuchillo en las chispas de estas. La herida es sangrienta, es crudo. Revisa que no esté comprometido ningún órgano, la herida es superficial. Hanji debe cerrarla. Es peligroso porque podría haber sangrado interno, sin embargo me ha curado y salvado de la muerte con esa curación una vez antes, sabe lo que hace. Por orgulloso Rivaille no grito, se mordió la lengua para no hacerlo, después de todo Hanji es rápida, menos de treinta segundos y la piel está firme.

—Descansa princesa gruñona, estaremos de regreso pronto…

Rivaille no quiere mostrarse débil aún cuando ella está vendando su mano, una cortada en el brazo, sostiene su estómago, algún movimiento precipitado. Si esta atacando Rivaille solo piensa en cortar.

—Hanji…— la interrumpe de su labor —Quiero volver a mi caballo

—Eso no —le impide recargándole la espalda en el piso de la carreta —Te avisaré para cuando estemos en las puertas. Por ahora solo descansa, al menos unos minutos

Estoy seguro de que no le agradecerá luego, si lo hace espero que deje de ser tan terco. Su orgullo no le deja actuar de otra manera.

Quizás Hanji hubiera deseado sostener la mano de Rivaille por más tiempo pero no siguió, Rivaille tampoco la detuvo de irse. De haber sido yo no la hubiera dejado alejarse, le hubiera quitado los goggles y soltado el cabello, dejando que se acurrucara a mi lado, dejándola ser como ella es aún si dice puras tonterías a veces.

En el último descanso libre de titanes haciendo el conteo de cadáveres Erwin impidió que dejaran a Rivaille levantarse, quién reunió los escudos de los uniformes cortando con su cuchillo fue Zöe.

También puedo equivocarme y quizás no sean tan pocos los que imaginan que Hanji y Rivaille son algo o que hay una comunicación tácita entre ambos, una conexión silenciosa porque solo a ella la deja acercarse tanto.

—Petra… —detecta Gunter a la soldado limpiándose las lágrimas.

—¿Qué tienes?

—No es nada— responde a sus compañeros —Sangre me cayó al ojo, está ardiendo

—¿Sangre de titán? —el tono de Auruo es detestable. Para alguien de su edad y cara no le queda imitar a su líder de escuadrón. Petra afirma que sí y que estará bien.

Siento pena por ella. Petra es bella, atractiva y pura. Y aún y cuando muchos podrían seguirle la sombra no soy de los que la miraría con esos ojos así sea dueña de esa cara de ángel. Contrario a ella Hanji nunca sintió miedo, ella se sintió desesperada. Todo el odio y desesperación la acabó condenando a matar e investigar, ese es su destino. No sé si Rivaille se lleve tan bien con esto. Está con ella, eso es lo que sé. No comprendo cómo Moblit considera a su capitana en un término adorable, le asombra su inteligencia, la respeta. Él tiene el mismo destino que Petra. Podrán ser los seres más extravagantes Hanji y Rivaille, los dos tienen detrás más de un par de ojos admirándolos, aguardando a ser notados, pero jamás será de la manera en que esperan.

Si siguen tomados de la mano invisiblemente entonces no habrá nada que pueda separarlos. Y no, no seré yo quién lo haga, no me atrevería a hacerles daño.

Si muero ahora o muero después creo que sé a quienes tendría en mente mientras sufro una muerte rápida cómo espero tenerla, serán ese par. Habrán unas cuantas imágenes de Erwin, de Nanaba… de todos los que se han ido, incluso de mi pasado, de lo que estoy seguro es de lo que habrá ahí.

Sobre su caballo tan terco como es Rivaille hace su camino hacia las murallas con nosotros. Es el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad para combatir a los titanes, el no puede decaer o mostrarse herido. El desfile a nuestro regreso camino a nuestro sitio nunca deja de ser vistoso.

Al llegar a nuestras camas debemos descansar, comer y hacer nuestros reportes los que tenemos este encargo con Erwin.

—Mike. Aguarda, tengo algo para ti —soy detenido por Hanji en el pasillo. No me importa lo que ese enano fenómeno de la limpieza piense sobre ella, afuera no hay regaderas para bañarnos en plena lucha. Entre más se conserva ese aroma en su cuerpo debajo de la sangre y suciedad de la batalla por tierras nuevas ella seguirá siendo distinta a las demás —También es el de Rivaille

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Mejor. Solo necesita bañarse para sentirse aliviado, lo difícil es convencerlo de descansar, debe dormir más

—¿Y tú? Sé lo que Erwin diría si estuviera aquí. Debes descansar también, Rivaille no necesita una niñera

—No soy su niñera

Con solo mirar los informes era claro que una parte había sido llenada por Hanji, su letra la podría reconocer donde fuere.

—Escucha, descansaré, en cuanto vea como se encuentra la carga por la que salimos

Ya ni siquiera chisto por lo que dice.

—¿Qué más puedes sacar de ellos de lo que sabemos ya?

—Oh. Estoy haciendo estadística—, junta las manos— cuanto tiempo se tarda un titán en regenerarse dependiendo del daño que le es infringido, sabes que podría sernos útil en caso de algunas misiones especiales que requieran de un determinado lapso seguro para actuar sin rebasarnos a ser atacados por un titán. Necesito saber si pueden regenerarse a voluntad en una sola parte, por eso no quito el dedo del renglón todavía, en caso de ser consientes en algún nivel más allá de su instinto básico de alimentarse buscan hacer más daño. Su objetivo es destruirnos, devorarnos, pero en si mismos no representamos alimento vital para ellos, ¿cómo es que un ser así puede funcionar sin combustible para erguirse o realizar actividades por más mínimas que sean? ¿En qué consiste realmente su materia?...

No sé porqué cuando se pone seria y habla más de ciencia que de psicología lo que dice tiene sentido. Hasta yo podría hacerme las mismas preguntas. La veo acomodarse las gafas con una sonrisa fácil.

—Lo siento, si me das cuerda sabes que no pararé. Espero que Erwin quede satisfecho con el informe, lo hice con muchas flores y poca mierda para los de arriba, tal y como les gusta, lo demás lo dejo a su disposición, él es el de las decisiones. Descansa Mike —me da la espalda despidiéndose con la mano arriba.

—Ve a dormir Hanji

—Lo haré Mike Zakarius, lo haré…— se soba el cuello, ahí donde se le junta el cansancio y la embota, podría acabar jorobada de tanto estrés — tu también deberías hacerlo

Cuando pronuncia mi nombre es tan Hanji, solo ella puede llamarme con ese tono, descuidado, sin incriminación, tapujo o incomodidad, curiosa por mi habilidad, sin embargo respetuosa de lo que hago. No es una mujer como cualquier otra. No puedo evitar pensar en que por guardar apariencias no se quedará con Rivaille. Exhaustos no hay energía para hacer nada más que dormir y recuperarse. Hanji quiere seguir. Es tan típico de ella continuar hasta que desfallezca, es parte de su ego, parece orgullo también. Se desespera por no encontrar las respuestas a las preguntas que se hace. Yo me desespero por verla en silencio con toda esa carga sobre ella. ¿Qué piensa descubrir? ¿y si lo desentraña qué sigue? ¿Cómo salvar a la humanidad?, y la pregunta que en reconocimiento nos hacemos seguido, ¿valemos la pena la humanidad de ser salvados? ¿Por qué? Somos tan indignos, y sin embargo cuando veo tanta inquietud, miedo y también valor allá afuera como adentro, fraternidad y apoyo mutuo, también soy sensible a esa belleza pese a que no la comprenda. ¿Qué mierda ve Hanji en los titanes? ¿De dónde salieron y porque nos quieren acabar? _"Alzamos nuestras armas contra ellos porque queremos vivir, ansiamos vivir _—jamás olvidaré sus palabras_— pero, dime Mike, ¿realmente merecemos ser salvados?"_

Si no me hubiera mostrado su profundidad y lo profano Zöe de sus reflexiones la vez que estuvimos juntos no me habría quedado tan intranquilo por ella. Que sea capaz de ver las cosas desde otro cristal para no solo ver lo mismo es crucial y desolador. Superada la impresión sé que me aterra y también la admiro. ¿Por qué solo a Ackerman puede pertenecerle? ¿Qué piensa de ella? ¿Es serio sobre lo que son? ¿Son más que amantes? ¿Realmente la merece?

Ya no me importa. Me quedará poco tiempo sin duda.

Hanji. Rivaille. Erwin. Nanaba. Todos. A veces puedo oler cosas que no debería. Pudo oler la química que hay entre ustedes porque puedo oler todo secreto oculto, ahora huelo a algo que no parece ser humano ni tampoco demonio o titán. Puedo oler lejos a la muerte, eso no es extraño, es común, todos moriremos tarde o temprano pero preferiría que fuera tarde y rápido. No, lo que huelo es que viene hacia mí, hacia nosotros, aunque específicamente hacia mí. Hay algo que me persigue no importa cuanto me bañe o lo oculte. Huelo cómo si estuviera condenado, ¿a qué? lo desconozco. No me gusta. Solo pienso que de nosotros el siguiente seré yo después de los nombres que no quiero mencionar, pero tampoco es cómo si pudiera decírselos sin exponerlos a lo que ahora mismo, yo, me estoy negando a creer.

Hanji. Solo quiero oler tu cabello una vez más, y que digas mi nombre, después podrás ser completa de Rivaille, mientras no muera no lo hagas. Solo sigue pronunciando mi nombre y sonriéndome tan tontamente como sueles hacer, cómo si hubiera esperanza no importa qué el mundo se destruya o que los humanos no valgamos la pena.

Creo en ti, creo en Rivaille. Quiero que seas feliz.

Ustedes dos deben vivir.

.

.

.


End file.
